


Amnesia

by IllusiveWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Meme, Partying, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveWritings/pseuds/IllusiveWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill For The Summer 2014 Kink Meme. Prompt won't be revealed to not spoil the surprise. Caskett touring honeymoon ends in Ibiza during the clubbing season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Caskett  
> Prompt: at the end of the story. (Don’t want to spoil it)
> 
> Thank to the OP that allowed me to write a Caskett fill. The original one was a Castle/Paula (as hinted in 2x05) but I misread the pairing, started a Caskett fill, realized it was a different pairing when I had already 2000 words done and hours of research on the subject (unfortunately, personal experience didn’t help much, not on that scale at least) so I pleaded the OP so I could make it a Caskett fill. S/he allowed it. Thank you again. I threw in more stuff than you can imagine, like ILM when preparing the first sequence of Revenge Of The Sith: they threw in a sink. There are references to books, comics, video games, paintings… everything I had in my arsenal to create a sort of plot, I threw it in. Here it is. Hope you like it. Also, as it always happens with me, everything went out of control and something I wanted to be three or four pages became nine pages long. Please forgive me.

It was crazy. Unbelievably crazy, but they were doing it no matter what.

Their new honeymoon was organized last minute after the trip to the private island in the Maldives had to be canceled for obvious reasons, but Gates had allowed Kate to take six weeks instead off three, they had decided to do go where they could find a hotel room all around Europe, so they traveled up and down the Old Continent, starting from London then off to Berlin and Paris, down to Marseille and straight into Italy, visiting the coasts of Liguria and the inland of Tuscany, Umbria and Rome. The last two weeks were spent in Spain, from Valencia up to Madrid and Barcelona, and, finally, four days of soaking up in the sun and partying as hard as they could on Ibiza.

And for their last night before they returned to New York and their not-so-boring day to day life, Beckett had a final surprise for her now husband.

The same moment she had landed the reservation for their suite at the Ushuaia Ibiza Beach Hotel in their exclusive Ushuaia Tower, for their Top Of The World Suite to be precise, she had gone looking for something special to do before getting back. They were still in Berlin, exploiting the wi-fi connection of a local Starbucks Coffee and when Castle had excused himself to use the restroom and she had enough time to confirm everything with the Luxury Hotel and find the event she wanted to attend.

80 euros on her credit card and an email of confirm later, they were heading to a special night. When he had returned at their table, he had asked why she was smiling like that, staring at their phone. She had shrugged off her shoulders and changed the subject as quickly as she could.

Their honeymoon dressed up as a cultural tour of Europe was going to kick the fun up a notch.

She just had to print their tickets and wait for the right night. She also made sure they had the right clothes for it, and shoes. She had some experiences with that kind of events and high heels or handmade Italian leather shoes weren’t what they needed. Luckily, she had packed her chucks and he had two sets of sneakers in his suitcase, just to be sure.

When they landed on the island, greeted by the warm, windy weather, they could only rejoice, finally having left behind the blistering sun of Madrid and the wet heat (no pun intended) of Barcelona. The short trip from the small airport to the luxury hotel she had reserved only took half an hour and after a quick check in, they were ready to be at the top of the world.

That was the name of the suite. Larger than most apartments, it was the top the Ushuaia could offer. Literally. It was on top of the Tower complex, the most exclusive area of hotel, with top-of-the-line services and all the absurd gadgets Castle loved so much.

And she couldn’t wait to see what the famous _erotic kit_ she’s had delivered in the room as part of the reservation was.

“Wow!” Castle let out a gasp of amazement when the hotel staff opened the double door for them and the magnificent suite opened before his eyes. “I mean… wow!” he walked in and headed straight to the panoramic windows of the main room from where he could see the hotel pool, the club and the beach. It was still early, not even close to midday, but the partying never stops on the island and there were already people on the beach doing their thing. “I can’t believe I’ve never booked this suite before!”

The staff was still taking in their baggage and Kate walked up beside him. “Been here before?”

“In Ibiza, yes. On my first European book tour. Paula thought it would have been a nice way to decompress after the first part of the tour. Damn this place is awesome!”

A sudden pang of jealousy hit her square, but she Kate shrugged it off quickly enough. He was hers now and there was no ex wife, no publicist and no agent that would take him away from her. And she had a gun to sustain her point. She dismissed the grim thought fast though. “It was the only suite available, believe it or not. Either this or the youth hostel.” she replied, fishing for a 20 euros bill for the clerk.

“This. All the way. I can’t believe we have a whole week of sun, sea and sex ahead of us.”

“You forget the partying and the alcohol. Sorry but I won’t renounce of a little delayed spring break, European style. I thought that after more than a month of running up and down European capitals and their museums following every whim of mine almost completely forgoing any kind of partying, I figured this could be the best way to end our honeymoon with a bang!”

Making sure the hotel staff had gone out and closed the suite door behind them, Castle roughly grabbed her hips and spun them around until her back was against the window, pressed against the cool glass by his own broad body, and kissed her, stealing the air from her lungs by the quickness of his movement and the harshness of his lips on hers. It felt like his life depended on that kiss, like his soul had been poured into her and he needed it back.

Her fingers raked through his short, messy hair and then grabbed the neck of his tight t-shirt, to pull him back and catch her breath. “Castle, if you don’t stop we’ll end all the way down the tower with a bang.”

He immediately pulled back, laughing softly at her joke, but recognizing that pushing somebody that hard against a glass pane – no matter how strong and tempered – wasn’t exactly the most safe way to kiss someone you really care about.

“Right, not that kind of bang I was looking for. Come on, let’s see what this suite has to offers than go straight to the beach, as much as I loved chasing you through the Prado and the Thiessen Bornemisza Gallery to find you in front of a Sargeant’s paint the other day, right now, I’d really love to see this blouse and the jeans off and that nice black and red bikini you packed.” he whispered in her ear.

His low, breathy voice made her shiver. “The one that makes me look like Harley Quinn? Aren’t you more of a Talia kind of guy?”

“Oh definitely. Hordes of ninjas awaiting her commands, Olympic athlete’s physique and abilities, skilled martial artist, incredibly sexy… Yep I’m that kind of guy, but today I’m more for crazy psychopath in Harlequin costumes with a mojito in one hand and…” he trailed off while his skilled fingers popped each button of her shirt open and pushed it back on her shoulders until it fell on the ground.

“And what?” she took a step back, careful to avoid the discarded garment, and pulled him back with her towards the master bedroom. Or so she supposed.

“And my dick in the other but hey, if we’re going to a public beach, that’ won’t be possible.”

The wink she gave him nearly killed him, and Kate knew it. “Wait until we’re back at the Hamptons, I’m sure we can arrange that.” The look of total desperation on his face was absolutely hilarious, and the low groan echoing in his chest felt like a suppressed roar when it reached her ears.

“I’m counting on that.”

She tried her best middle-eastern accent. “You won’t be disappointed.”

Truth to their words, they started the last segment of their honeymoon with a bang. Pretty much like every other time they had set foot in their hotel room for the past few weeks, but the suite had so many usable surfaces that they had a hard time to stop at the bed. By the middle of the afternoon, they had practically baptized every surface usable for such application. Kate was pretty sure he’d be to tired to go out that night, but nothing could keep Richard Castle from a night of partying with his wife. Not even a sore back for too much sex.

Anyway, they quickly fell in a comfortable routine: wake up late, slightly hungover, spend much of the day at the beach soaking up in the sun and getting the best tan the island could offer and go out for dinner and then clubbing all night long. They weren’t exactly fans of clubbing, but hey, it was probably the last chance they had to have such an unconditional and slightly self-destroying (for brain cells) kind of fun, a once-in-a-lifetime thing, they could listen to techno and eurodance for four days and go back to jazz and classic rock when they were back in New York.

Those were their day to day activities for the first three days. Only on the third night, their last night before going back home, Kate completely disrupted their “routine” and insisted on ordering room service for dinner after they had come up from the hotel happy hour pleasurably buzzed by the free flowing mojitos and margaritas they had beside the pool, right after they had come up from the beach. Slightly too high not to agree to his now naked wife heading to the bathroom to have a shower, he pulled up the phone and ordered for them both, before he joined her in the double shower stall. There was enough room in there to place most of his wardrobe, that wasn’t a shower, it was a space shuttle where gravity worked. Amazing wouldn’t describe even half of it.

They were still in their bathrobes when the staff brought their dinner up.

And after that, even if Castle was now pretty much sober, hell practically broke loose.

Kate insisted he’d wear his beach shorts, specifically the black ones, because they made his nice butt stand out in the most delicious way. Mostly when wet. And she also insisted he wore that run down pair of sneakers he had packed in case of rain, so he wouldn’t ruin anything new or expensive.

“Would you kindly tell me where we are going?” he asked, looking at his watch. “The other nights we were already out at this hour.”

She shook her head. “No, I’m not going to tell you were we’re going, just that the party we’re attending won’t start in another hour and I’ve already arranged a taxi to pick us up in twenty. Just get dressed with something comfortable that you wouldn’t miss if it got ruined. Where’s my black bikini?”

Castle looked at the Green Lantern t-shirt in his hands, the one Alexis had got him as a birthday gift when she was ten. Comfortable, yes. But he’d hate himself if it got ruined, so he tossed it back into his suitcase. “You had it washed with the rest of our stuff yesterday. It should be in the laundry bag by the door.”

Swiftly, Kate ran for it, but not without a quick stop near him to kiss him. “Thank you babe.” also, she picked one of his short sleeved shirts out his case. “This one will do good.”

Ten minutes later, they were dressed, well, not so much considering half of their clothing consisted in bathing suits, and waiting for their cab in the lobby.

“Are you going to tell me where are we going tonight? It’s our last day here!”

Kate nodded. “I know, and I’ve been planning a special night since we were in Berlin so please… just wait thirty minutes and you’ll see.”

“Special, uh?” he inquired, raising his eyebrows that way he knew made her laugh till she was out of breath. She managed to stop laughing before people in the lobby, many of them waiting for the right time to go clubbing as them, would call security to check if she was drunk.

Not yet, but it was in her plans for later that night.

The cab arrived right on time and roughly twenty minutes later they were in front of the club.

And the queue outside the venue was huge!

Castle closed the cab door behind him and stared at the line of people in disbelief. “But you said…”

Kate snapped him out of his train of thoughts. “I know what I said. Now, please, get your ID out and come with me.”

He hadn’t noticed that she had taken her ID, the credit card and a piece of paper out of her wallet. He just followed her blindly, looking around. She was showing their ID cards and the paper to a bouncer, when he noticed the name of the club.

The Amnesia.

Well known throughout the whole world for its crazy events, the awesome DJ sets and for making foam parties famous in other clubs.

That’s when it hit him. She had insisted on comfortable clothes he wouldn’t regret in case they got ruined, on sneakers – and she had wore wore down chucks herself – and the bathing suit. For a moment he had thought about a poop party but this… this was way better. The last foam party he had attended was… hell, so long before he couldn’t even remember it. He just remembered the fun and the laughs.

“We’re going at a foam party, aren’t we?” he asked when they passed by the bouncer.

Kate sighed, handing his ID back. “The name of the club, uh?”

He nodded. “Exactly.”

“Well, now you know where we’re going. Let’s get down to business: they have a safety deposit service so our phones won’t get ruined, but we need money for the drinks. Is there a place were you can hide this?” and she showed him a small plastic card holder with a tiny cord attached and a snap-hook at the end.

“Yeah, these shorts have a hidden compartment inside for keys or whatever.”

God bless expensive designer bathing suits. “Good.” she slipped her credit card in the card holder and handed it to him. “Tonight’s on me. And don’t worry, I can afford it. Oh and by the way, the snap-hook is police issue, so is the cable, it’s tyvek, no one can steal the card.”

They handed their valuables at the safety deposit office and the girl welcomed them to the Amnesia, warning them that the due to a tiny technical difficulty with the foam cannon the foam party would start an hour later, but that the dance floors were already operative and so were all the bars.

They thanked the girl and headed straight to the main dance floor, the one where the foam party was set to be, and noticed it was still half empty.

“You haven’t booked a private booth or a VIP entrance, have you?” he shouted over the loud music. They were keeping it quiet, so to speak, for that kind of club standards, but the speakers were already blaring their stuff out and it was nearly impossible to speak normally.

She shook her head, a movement he barely caught in the dimly lit room. “I said tonight’s on me, not that I would empty my bank account. A private booth costs more than I earn in a month, you know?”

“You could have used my credit card.”

“6000 for a couch and a drink is a bit too much, don’t you think?”

Castle processed her words carefully, not wanting to say the wrong words, but six thousand euros were a little bit too much for the ownership of a couch for no more than six hours, considering that he had no intention of use it.

“As usual, you’re right. Now, who wants a cocktail?”

They were pretty high when all of a sudden the music changed volume, beat and kind. It went from a random playlist to a full blown DJ set and everyone around them rushed to the indoor dance floor. The party was about to begin. More people was also flowing in from the outdoor dance floor, other rooms, VIP areas… there were more people they had realized. After all, it was the full blown clubbing season in Ibiza, more people was bound to come during the night.

They had just tossed their glasses when the DJ yelled into the speaker something about getting ready and a moment later the foam cannon on the roof erupted like an upside down volcano. That's when the party began.

They were already covered in foam and the cannon was still spitting when the DJ blared again in Spanish this time and declared the weekly Amnesia foam party officially begun.

People were already lost in the loud beat by that time, half submerged in the white, light foam, and soon both Castle and Beckett were dancing the night away, alcohol fueling their steps. They soon got lost into it too, forgetting about the people around them. The foam quickly turned into water, soaking the poor excuse of clothes they were wearing and making everything moist and slippery. He now understood why she had insisted on sneakers.

And even with those, they were slipping all the time, holding onto each other not to fall or falling and laughing about it then going back to dance.

The night was becoming hotter and hotter by the moment. Their fourth round of drinks made them a little bolder. There was more touching, more sloppy kisses, more grinding again the other hips and a touch of groping, when the foam was high enough. All the time, practically.

By the sixth and final round, they were drunk as hell. First the happy hour, then the red wine at dinner and the glass of Jerez wine they had with their dessert, and then the whiskey waiting for the taxi in the lobby… they were pretty much wasted. That lowered their inhibition to a barely detectable level.

And made them horny as fuck.

Actually, Kate was surprised to find her mind wander towards those lewd thoughts, but with the intoxicating haze created by drinking too much in too little time combined with the deep, primal beat of the music and the feeling of the slippery foam on her now drenched body and its enticing smell, all combined in one explosive mix that with his closeness was just ready to blow up.

Or blow him, depended on his feelings.

Oh, he wouldn’t mind at all.

He never refused oral sex. Given or received. And he was damn talented too with his tongue. And lips. And fingers.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the thought of that early morning fuck he had given her the first morning in Paris, after they had arrived by train for Berlin and had collapsed on the king size bed the night before: there were few things she liked more than a good fuck before her coffee, and one of them was being awakened by his tongue on her clit, working her to her first orgasm of a long series. That was one of those mornings.

Kate was thankful that the dimly lit room made it hard to see her face, because she was blushing like a virgin schoolgirl, but not because of embarrassment but because she was suddenly aroused beyond what could be considered healthy. She tried to hide it the best she could, taking half a step away from him just for good measure and put some distance between them, but as always alcohol made her hyper-aware and hypersensitive to external stimuli, most of all touch, and even with the added space she could still feel the heat of his body against her skin, seeping through the soaked cotton of her tank top and down to her core. She was determined to hold back against the feeling, and tried to hide it, but it was too late: the flick of the strobe light showed her face right in that single moment she allowed herself to relish in her own arousal and his closeness, eyes closed, lower lip caught between her teeth and head swaying in the music, a look of pure, unadulterated arousal marked her lineaments and ignited something in his loins so strong he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore.

Immediately, his hand went to her lips with bruising force and pulled her flush against his chest. Blindly, his lips sought her in a searing kiss made even hotter by the height difference. He towered her, and he relished in that thought as his right hand slipped on her back, beneath her top and then down to her ass. She smiled against his lips when his breath itched as he groped her roughly. She couldn’t hear it, but she felt it in the jerk of his movement, the sharp intake of breath that caused a cool feeling over her wet skin. His hand descended to the back of her thigh and pulled it to circle his waist, then she clearly felt how hot and bothered he was himself. The rounded, hard protrusion of his engorged cock still caged in his shorts hit her straight on her clit through her bikini bottom - the mini skirt she was wearing was reduced to a sloppy piece of cloth that hung at her waist shapelessly - and sent a flare of pleasure through her body and thank God Castle was holding her up because the leg she was standing on bent with the strength of the sensation.

Suddenly, the club went completely dark and the foam cannon erupted one more time as another song started. When the lights came back, though still dim and on the tones of red, blue and purple, Castle saw the DJ leave his place for a pause. After all, that guy had been mixing stuff for nearly three hours, he was allowed at least to go to the restroom. He later recognized the song, having heard it in a movie with Natalie Portman years before, the fast beat of it had something sensual about it that made his blood boil in time with the bass drum and he ground his erection into her core once more, this time harder, making his intention clear.

Kate gasped, both at the feeling and at the realization that he had no intention to get away from the foamy pool to look for a free stall in the restroom and fuck her brains out there. He wanted her right on the dance floor, and the waist-high – with more coming – foam was too alluring to let go.

Silently, she nodded and he wasted no time, freeing his cock from his shorts through the frontal slit and shoving her own bikini bottom aside, he thrust into her rough and needy.

She shut her eyes tight and held onto him for dear life to stay upright. He had much more self control that her, as his face, for what she could see, didn’t show any sign of what they were doing. Yes, she could feel the loud yet inaudible growl that made his chest vibrate against her own, she could see his eyes were dark with desire and arousal, but his expression didn’t change for a minute. He kept swaying into the rhythm of the song as if they were still dancing to the song, but he timed each movement with his thrusts in and out of her. The fast pulsing of both the music and his cock inside her turned her blood into liquid fire and she couldn’t do anything but follow his lead, like a skilled ballet dancer, and add something on her own.

Using her arms wrapped around his neck, Kate started moving in counterpoint to his relentless pushing and pulling, adding that something that with each stroke brought her closer and closer to her climax. And by the way the rhythm he had set was faltering and becoming more jerky and uncontrolled, Kate knew he wasn’t far behind her. Grunting, she moved slower but harder against him, taking him as deep as the rather awkward position allowed her and relishing at the feel.

There was a sudden change in the song, again, with an electronic sound, like a grind or something like that, that gradually became louder and louder. Castle once again timed his movements with the music and, moving both his hands on her ass, changed the angle of his thrusts so that he could hit that spot on her front wall that, rest assured, made her go out of her mind.

He was right. A couple of well angled pushes and she was gone, pleasure exploding between her legs around him and radiating through her body like an earthquake, leaving her slave to the feeling, head thrown back and a loud yet mute scream of pure bliss leaving her. The sudden contraction of her whole body forced him to hold her whole weight to make her stand up, but the sudden exertion didn’t make him budge. He kept pounding into her through her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure as much as he could until he couldn’t hold back anymore. He bit the inside of his cheek not to scream, as pleasure overtook him like a crushing wave that washed him away as he held her tightly against him, deeply buried in her wet cunt, feeling the primal need to have his seed into her, every single drop.

That basal, filthy thought made him let a primal growl against her neck, but as they both came down from the high of their climaxes, he went back to his normal thinking. Regretfully, he pulled out of her and straightened both their swim suits to make them presentable. Public exposure was kind of tolerated in Ibiza, still, neither wanted to experiment with the Spanish law enforcements.

Still incredulous about the impulsive, alcohol-driven and rather dexterous acrobatic sex in the middle of the foam-filled dance floor, they stared at each other for a long moment through the bright strobe light: they were still trying to catch their breath, it was a miracle they were standing up straight, with the aftershocks of their mind-blowingorgasms they had just experienced and they started laughing hard, holding each other for support. After all, they were drunk.

“I need a drink!” Kate shouted in his ear.

“You’ve had enough! You can barely stand!”

“I meant I need water!” she slurred a little bit this time, still shouting though.

They went to the bar and both got some water, then looked for a corner to rest for a while. They were soaked through, both with water and the remains of the hot sex they’d just had, and needed a moment to breathe some fresh air. The open air terrace was just what they needed: the night was warm, but being wet from all the foam, the light warm breeze blowing from inland was more than welcome. Silently, they downed their water and looked towards the sea, leaning heavily on the railing. The lights from all the clubs created all sorts of colorful shadows on the dark water surface, and they could see, though quite blurry, that some clubs had beach dance floors too. On another occasion, they’d probably decide to go back down and join the crowd splashing in the foam again, but both of them knew that they had reached their limits. That was the kind of sex that made them fall asleep in a sweaty heap of boneless, tangled limbs, pillows and sheets thrown and forgotten on the floor, right after collapsing into each other arm because the over-exerted muscles couldn’t hold them up anymore. All of that when they were sober or only had a glass of wine at dinner.

Right then though they were damn drunk and they had been for days now. They were in a club, they had danced for three hours and more, and they had to be extra careful because the floor was slippery as hell.

They were still awake.

It was a miracle.

But as Kate tried to stand straight from the railing, a sudden wave of dizziness hit her and Castle had to hold her steady, although his own balance was precarious to say the least.

The music wasn’t as loud up there, but they still had to raise their voices to speak. “Hotel?” he suggested.

She nodded and wobbled towards the exist, holding his hand.

They were lucky to catch the shuttle bus to the area of their hotel, and it was nearly empty. Just a couple of kids sprawled in the back of it, coming from another club though. No traces of foam on them.

Holding her tightly, Castle buried his face in her long, wet, messy hair and inhaled deeply: the mix his nose caught was intoxicating as much as the alcohol coursing through his system, from her regular cherry-scented conditioner to the faint, fresh lemon of the foam juice or whatever that product was called to the intangible scent of sex that hanged around them. He knew they didn’t smell like that, being covered from head to toe with the scented mixture of water and foam, his hazed mind was making it up, but it made him smile. But a random thought caught up in his mind and made him wonder if everything that had happened that night on the dance floor had been real or if it was only a figment of his wild, overly taxed and very aroused imagination. After all, they were drunk, and from past experiences, he had a vast array of made up memories of things that had never happened but that ethanol had branded in his brain with fire as real, but he felt a little more sober after getting out of the oven-like heat of the club to the much more cooler open air of the island.

“Beckett…” he whispered in her ear, happy to be finally able to talk with a regular tone of his voice.

“Yeah?” she murmured against his chest, so tired she was falling asleep on him.

“What the hell just happened?”

The question left her baffled and made her jerk awake in his arms. “I have no fuckin’ idea.” she stated, looking up at him, a hint of a loud laugh making its way in her eyes.

And they laughed, softly not to disturb the poor driver that probably saw drunken laughing fits every night for four months, but they laughed all the way back to the hotel and up to their suite. They were still laughing while they showered and when they made love once again on the huge, comfortable bed.

It wasn’t like they didn’t remember what they had done, or what had happened. They remembered every minute of it, every sensation, everything.

They just didn’t remember _how_ they had come to that point.

From that night on, the word _amnesia_ had a totally different meaning for them. A meaning none of their friends ever understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hot night in Ibiza: they fuck at a foam party  
> You have no idea how weird it is to write about a party that has techno music blasting out of the speakers while listening to death metal. I'm a metalhead, don't like techno that much, and everything you read about the club is made up or based on what I gathered on the official website and websites like Tripadvisor and similar. I've never been there, never been to that kind of club (I'm a live concert gal, sorry) so if you've been there and noticed inconsistencies with reality, please forgive me. I'm not into clubbing, but the prompt was just too good not to be written.  
> At a certain point though I realized that that feeling of wrongness I had while I was writing it came right from the music. Heaven Shall Burn don’t work well with describing a foam party in a club like that. I changed to a mix of The Chemical Brothers and Prodigy (hard to believe, but I actually enjoy them), started writing fast as a rocket. Guys, the mood is everything. Now, I wonder if any of you will get what song and what movie I’m talking about in the story.


End file.
